


A Very Supercorp Christmas

by whoknowswhereitends



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknowswhereitends/pseuds/whoknowswhereitends
Summary: Kara needs to make sure that everything is perfect for their first Christmas living together.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	A Very Supercorp Christmas

“Where the heck do we keep the controller these days,” Kara muttered as she dug through large plastic bins of Christmas decorations.

Kara was determined to get the Christmas lights up and looking spectacular before her girlfriend got home. Girlfriend. 

She let out a content sigh as she thought about her girlfriend. She had never thought that Lena would actually be hers and that they would be together. But here they are, together and as happy as they can be.

“Ah! Found you!” Kara exclaimed as she pulled out the controller for the Christmas lights. She needed to make sure that these decorations looked as good as they could, maybe then she could convince Lena that Christmas is worth celebrating afterall.

“Okay so, the tree is put up and looking pretty good. The new Christmas wall art is up. The lights are set up apart from that corner, but I can’t figure that out on my own. I think I’m done,” Kara spoke to herself as she checked off each decoration that she had on her list. 

She wanted this Christmas, their first Christmas together as a couple, to be as perfect as she could make it. 

“Kara! I’m home, early as requested!” Lena shouted as she entered their newly acquired apartment. 

Kara had insisted that she came home no later than 8pm to ‘help with a project’. Lena was mildly concerned with what this project was, but she couldn’t keep her girlfriend waiting could she?

Lena hung up her coat and dropped her bag on their bed, wondering where the excitable blonde had gotten to. It’s not as if Kara is the quietest person in the world.

“Where has she go –“ Lena’s words were cut off by a loud crash from the bathroom and a few choice words being shouted by Kara. 

“Kara? Are you okay?” Lena asked as she walked into the bathroom, being greeted by the sight of Kara suspiciously tangled up in an assortment of fairy lights with a sheepish grin on her face. 

“Did you need a hand putting the lights up?” Lena asked with a slight laugh in her voice.

“It was supposed to be a surprise, but I guess I didn’t get it done in time.” Kara whined as she pulled herself free from the mess of lights, bumping into Lena in the process. 

Surprisingly strong arms wrapped themselves around Kara, helping her regain her balance. 

“Okay, let’s get this mess sorted out,” Lena said as she started to detangle the lights, pulling some out of the sink. How did Kara manage to get lights down the sink?

“Remind me not to let you set up the lights on your own next year, okay?” Lena laughed once she had sorted out the mess from the bathroom.

Kara pulled Lena onto her lap once the decorations were put up, hot chocolates were made, and pajamas were put on. The Christmas spirit had truly been achieved within the Luthor/Danvers household.

“I wanted to make everything perfect for our first Christmas together,” Kara sighed after she took a long sip of her hot chocolate.

“Any time I have with you is absolutely perfect. Even if you manage to almost ruin our drainage systems.” 

Kara groaned, “You’re never going to let me live this down, are you?”

“No I’m not, but you would do the same to me if the roles were reversed wouldn’t you?” Lena shrugged.

“You’re lucky that I love you,” Kara laughed as she somehow pulled Lena in closer, breathing in Lena’s scent.

“I’m the luckiest woman in the world right now,” Lena said, snuggling into Kara’s embrace.

Maybe Christmas is a worthwhile holiday to celebrate. As long as Lena has Kara.


End file.
